1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a connector assembly and an electrical connector.
2. Disclosure of the Related Art
In general, a plurality of coaxial cables are wired inside small devices such as mobile phones in order to transmit a high frequency signal between circuit boards. A plug connector is provided at a tip of the coaxial cable. A receptacle connector is mounted on the circuit board. When the plug connector is fitted to the receptacle connector, the coaxial cable and the circuit board are electrically connected.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2013-222685 discloses an example of a plug connector. The plug connector includes a conductive signal contact conductor, a conductive ground contact conductor and an insulating housing made of an insulating material. An internal conductor of a coaxial cable is connected to the signal contact conductor. An external conductor of the coaxial cable is connected to the ground contact conductor. The insulating housing holds the signal contact conductor therein and insulates the signal contact conductor from the ground contact conductor.
The ground contact conductor includes a cylindrical main body capable of housing an insulating housing, a lid that integrally extends from the edge of the main body in a cylinder axis direction of the main body, and a pair of arm portions that protrude from edges of the main body in a radially outward direction of the main body. The insulating housing includes an insulating main body having a cylindrical shape and a protrusion that protrudes from a peripheral surface of the insulating main body in a radially outward direction of the insulating main body. The insulating main body is disposed in the main body of the ground contact conductor to extend with the same axial state as the main body. The protrusion is disposed between a pair of arm portions of the ground contact conductor.
A recessed groove that linearly extends from an end surface of the protrusion into the insulating main body is provided in the insulating housing. When the coaxial cable is attached to the plug connector, the internal conductor of the coaxial cable is disposed in the recessed groove to extend along the recessed groove.